


i just need you now;

by rubyredslippers



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 10:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12011280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyredslippers/pseuds/rubyredslippers
Summary: On tour, Dan has a bad dream about you. In order to make sure you're okay, he calls you.





	i just need you now;

You hated sleeping alone. But Dan was off touring and it was only going to get worse next month when he went overseas. You love him and you’re happy for him, but sometimes it got lonely. It’s why you made sure that his side of the bed always smelled like it. It helps. And you know for a fact that he took the throw blanket that you wrap around yourself on the couch with him. You’re sure for the same reason that you cuddle up to his pillows when you’re sleeping.

The sound of your ringtone wakes you up suddenly and you’re blinking for a moment, trying to wake up. You squint at your phone, then instantly grab it when you see it’s Dan. You should’ve placed it before, because he has a special ringtone just for him, but your brain was too filled with sleep to realize it. “Babe?” You’re asking into the phone as you pick it up.

“Are you okay?” His voice is husky, like he just woke up himself, and you’re blearily looking at your clock on the bedside table. It shows 4:23 in the morning and you know he’s a couple hours behind you. So he’s either super tired or have just fallen asleep before waking up to call you. “Baby, are you okay?” The urgency in his voice makes you focus more and you’re nodding, even though he can’t see it.

“Yeah, Danny, I’m okay. What’s wrong?” You’re asking, sitting up in bed. You’re giving him your full attention, now, feeling worried. While he’ll send texts even though he knows you’re sleeping, letting you know how the show went so you can text him back when you wake up, he never calls in the middle of the night. It sends your heart beating faster, even though he’s asking you if you’re okay.

You hear him let out a breath and then he’s silent for a moment. “Are you really okay?”

“Yeah, why would I tell you I’m okay when I’m not? You just woke me up.”

He’s letting out a sigh and you can only picture how he must look right now. Hand through his hair, worried expression on his face.

“Babe, what’s going on?” You’re asking, because he didn’t answer you the first time.

He takes a couple of moments to answer you, and you can feel the worry curl even tighter in your chest. “I had a bad dream about you. It felt so real that I just… I was worried you weren’t even going to pick up.”

Well, that hits you hard. You instantly wish that you could be with him, keep him close, actually show him, in the flesh, that you’re okay. You click on the light and then you’re clicking on the FaceTime button. It’s not in the flesh, but it’s at least something. His face appears in a moment, and he looks wrecked. It just breaks your heart.

“Dan, I’m fine. Okay? I don’t know what it was about, not sure if I even want to, but I’m here. I’m safe. See?” You’re watching him carefully, and he’s just watching you. “I’m okay, Dan.” Your voice is soft and he’s nodding, slowly, and then he’s closing his eyes, placing a hand across his eyes. Fuck, you wish you were with him.

“Okay… okay,” he’s saying, taking a few deep breaths, keeping his hand over his eyes. And then after a moment, he’s looking at you. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have woken you up….”

“Hey, no, don’t start that,” you say, shaking your head. “Dan, it’s okay. You had a bad dream so you just had to make sure things were okay. It’s not real, you don’t need to worry about whatever happened, it’s okay. And I’ll be sure to show you when you come home in the next couple of days, okay?” A long cuddle session with his favorite movies is already being planned in your head. “I’m glad you called. I don’t want you suffering by yourself over there,” you’re saying softly.

“Like… I just woke up and I was immediately calling you. It was instinctive, I didn’t even think.” He’s running his fingers through his hair, but he never takes his eyes off of you. It’s like he’s taking you in, hammering it into his brain that you’re okay, that you’re not hurt.

“Good, I’m glad it was. Because if you had festered on it and told me about it later, then I would’ve been pretty upset.” You’re moving so you’re laying on your side, snuggling back under the covers as you watch him.

“I know…” And then he’s doing the same as you, mimicking your position in bed. “I’m so glad you’re okay…”

You fix him with a small smile. “And I’m glad you’re okay. Busy night?”

He’s nodding. “Yeah. And I miss you. Like a fuck ton.”

You echo his sentiments. “I miss you too, Dan. But we just have a couple more days.”

“Too long.”

You laugh at that, shaking your head at him fondly. “We’ve done this before, we’ll do it again. It’s the way things are. But it only makes our reunions that much better when you do come home,” you’re saying.

He’s giving you a goofy grin. “That’s true.” And you’re returning that goofy grin.

“You want me to tell you about my day?” You know you talking will help him calm down, go back to sleep. You know that even if you’ve mentioned your day to him in texts earlier, just talking will help him. He nods, and you begin to talk, starting from the moment you got up, to the moment you went to bed. You make sure to add all the little details, right down to dog you saw when you were coming home from work. He watches and listens, and when you’re done he only has three words to say.

“I love you.”

You feel your heart swell and you get that smile that’s just for him. And he has that smile that’s just for you. And you just… god, you love this man. “I love you too. More than you’ll ever know.”

The two of you end up talking about anything under the sun until he falls asleep, and you stay on the phone, just a bit longer to watch him sleep, before you’re ending the call. You’re sending him  ‘Sweet dreams, my love. Call me when you wake up,’ in form of a text, and then you curl under the covers, trying to get some sleep yourself.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This is just something short and sweet. I hope you enjoyed it! This is also posted on my tumblr account, which is under the same name.


End file.
